Hot Mos Espan Night (Jabba
The twin suns of Tatooine had just begun to set on the desert city of Mos Espa, bringing a blessed coolness with their departure. As the last rays finally fell beneath the dunes of the planets vast desert, the streets began to come alive as local and visitor alike began to leave the shelter of their homes and hovels to join in on the nightly revelries. Sounds and laughter began to fill the city and the raucous sounds from below drifted to the top of the spire that lay in the heart of the fortress that dominated Mos Espa’s center. In the spire, lounging amongst a throne pillows, was the master of the fortress and the unofficial ruler of Tatooine, Jabba the Hutt. Eyes closes and mouth agape, the hutt crime lord slept peacefully within the pleasure quarters of his town house. After spending much of the previous day enjoyably relaxing on his sail barge and watching the demise of several of his enemies , Jabba had decided to forego the long trip back to his desert palace ad instead spend the night at the luxurious vacation home he kept in Mos Espa. After meeting quickly with the governor of the city to discuss business Jabba had ascended to his pleasure quarters and gave orders not to be disturbed for the rest of the evening. The extravagantly decorated room now showed the evidence of how the crime lord had spent his time. Several large glass cups were littered across the marble floor, their highly alcoholic content spilled in small puddles around the space. Large packages of spice lay across the massive bed, one of which had been cut open and half emptied, with the yellow powder lining Jabba’s lips and nostrils showing the extent of his indulgence. Piles of food were laid upon a tray next to him, filled with exotic morsels from across the galaxy. Articles of netted and leather clothes lay scattered about the room, leaving a trail that led to were Jabba now rested. Jabba lay on his back against the built-in marble throne, his large protruding belly jutting into the air as his long tail snaked across the room. He snored obscenely until the sounds of Mos Eisley night life reached his ears, causing him to shift in his sleep and slowly open his eyes. Blearily the hutt came awake, a deafening yawn filling the room as his slug-like body writhed and thrash into consciousness. His orange reptilian eyes, blood shot from the past days consumptions, began to focus and Jabba the Hutt took in his surroundings. It took several moments to remember he was not in his palace but the sight of his Mos Eisley penthouse brought a grotesque smile to his bloated lips. In his early years it was from here that he had begun to build his empire on Tatooine, slowly resting control form the other crime lords and gangs that had infested the planet. He felt a bit of nostalgia as he looked about the room, the walls covered with old trophies and images of past conquests. It wasn’t as spacious as his palace but his town house comfortable, perhaps he would spend the weekend…. Suddenly a soft feminine whimper came from beside him, followed shortly by a surge of pleasure that immediately derailed his thoughts. Groaning he shifted his weight to lean forward, looking down to find the lovely face of his twi’lek slave girl pressed against him, her trembling lips wrapped around his saliva streaked member. The green skinned slave knelt before him, heavy breasts pressed against his bulk as she straddled his misshapen body. Small hands gently caress his wart covered testicles, massaging the swollen glands and building the potent jism within. Her mouth was filled with the head of his cock; it’s out line visible through her cheeks as she obediently fellated him. Every so often she would pull her lip away to lick and kiss the shaft, running her tongue along his slit to capture any beads of precum the had slid from the tip. Jabba recalled falling asleep to a similar scene, enjoying the warm wetness of her mouth as he had drifted off. He was pleased that she had followed his orders and continued her work after he had lost consciousness. The girl seemed to finally be learning to submit to his desires. She seemed to notice him watching her as she fearfully lifted her painted eyes to meet his, her features filled with sadness as she continued to suck lightly on the head of his engorged member. Tears were still wet on her cheeks, leaving trails across her whorish makeup that had been so carefully applied the night before for Jabba’s tastes. Her costume, or what was left of it, now lay littered across the floor had been torn from her leaving her naked to her master’s desires. Faint red marks crisscrossed her voluptuous backside, the hutt lord vaguely remembering whipping the sobbing girl after she had refused to offer her ass to him. It hadn’t mattered anyway since the girl’s hole had still been far too tight for Jabba to fit his massive organ inside. He reminded himself to continue train that particularly stubborn orifice. “Mmmmm.” He rumbled smiling lasciviously down at his frightened slave. “Are you hungry my little slut?” The girl’s eyes grew wide at his question, fresh tears filling them as she realized what he wanted. But she did not remove her mouth nor did she stop sucking on his cock, instead only shaking her head as she continued her task, silently pleading with him to spare her. Jabba only laughed. “No need to be shy my pet.” He said “You must be starving after last night’s fun, so let your master feed you your favorite meal.” With that he reached forward and placed his hand against he back of her head, gripping her lekku and pushing down onto his now ridged erection. Her muffled protest was cut off as Jabba’s slimy member slid to the back of her throat, her eyes watering with a flood of helpless tears as more and more of his cock was forced into her unwilling mouth. She spluttered and gagged around him, struggling to accommodate his massive length. Jabba continued until 2/3 of his massive cock had been roughly pushed past the slave girls sensuous lips, holding her there while she wriggled on her knees before him. Slowly, however, he felt her acclimate to his size, her throat relaxed and her gagging becoming softer. Jabba grinned at this. At least some of her training seemed to be progressing. He slowly released the pressure on the back of her head, allowing her to gently rise off his organ as he stroked the girl’s sensitive lekku. Jabba watched with lustful satisfaction as she pulled his cock, wet inch by wet inch, out of her throat and mouth. He didn’t allow it to leave her orifice completely just enough for her to get a few gasps of air before he plunged back in, beginning to fuck the beautiful slave’s face in earnest. She gagged a little again but soon found his rhythm, bobbing her head as she wrapped her lips tighter around his veiny shaft. Jabba groaned, enjoying the feeling of her tongue writhing along the underside of his cock and the helpless look in her watery brown eyes. Taking one long lekku in each pudgy hand, the hutt lord grips them like rains on an animal and continues to pull his slave further towards his grotesque scrotum. The twi'lek has experienced this treatment many times before and only emits a small moan as her head tails are fondled, before continuing to slurp on her master's organ. Jabba could know hear the satisfyingly wet sounds of his cock sliding down her throat, his sensitive head feeling the tightness of her trembling esophagus. A look of desperation filled his dancers features as her air is cut off, a look that drives Jabba over the edge. Suddenly he roughly pulls her obscenely stretch lips to the base of his cock, nestling them against his stinking sack as he gives a loud triumph groan. The girl’s eyes are wide as mouth and throat are utterly filled with her master's cock, feeling it throb twitch in her ravished orifice. Then she feels the all too familiar sensation of warm cum running down her throat, filling her stomach with the horrible liquid. Her eyes roll back slightly as she continues to suck, desperate for her master to finish so she could breathe again. Smiling wickedly Jabba slowly unsheathed himself from his slave’s throat, sliding until the tip rested in her mouth. Like a good slave the twi'lek tilted her head back allowing her master's sludge to fill up to her lips. She took deep breaths from her nose, careful not to spill the "gift" her hutt owner had given. As he finished he pulled his softening cock from her mouth leaving a pool of white liquid that nearly overflowed from her ruby painted orifice. Jabba licked his lips, content to watch his green whore swish the thick substance with her tongue, her eyes closes as she waited obediently for the order to swallow. Jabba eased back, allowing her to savor her treat for a moment, knowing how truly vile the taste was for her. He remembered when he had given her first taste of his cum, how she had convulsed and vomited over his dais for several minutes, sobbing and begging for forgiveness as regurgitated sperm had spilled over her breasts ad body. HE had taught her then that he was not forgiving master, forcing her to lap the mess she had made from his throne while having her whipped mercilessly for her failure. Jabba then had her sent to the gamorrean barracks where she could begin to learn to better appreciate her master's flavor. The twi'lek had been a slow learner but now Jabba was beginning to see progress in her training. Now, with her mouth brimming with semen, she neither gagged nor sputtered and instead held it almost lovingly. The blissful look she wore on her face had even Jabba almost believing that she had actually come to enjoy the taste. Satisfied with her performance Jabba finally rumbled the command "Swallow." Before reaching for his hookah pipe as he came down from his post-orgasm high. Sealing her lips the slave began to feed herself the revolting substance coating the inside of her mouth. She grimaced as she gulped down the massive load, her body shivering as it slid down her throat. It took her several minutes to finish and by the end she was gasping for air, holding her stomach as her large green tipped breasts heaved with each breath. Jabba graciously allowed her a moment to recover before tugging on her leash to her remind her that task was not yet compete. Whimpering slightly the girl meekly raised her head, opening her mouth and extending tongue, allowing her master to inspect and ensure she had swallowed all of his royal seed. Jabba gave a grumble of approval, enjoying her submissive position as well as her fear as she waited to hear his verdict. It was obvious she had succeed in finishing her horrific meal, but Jabba often enjoyed punishing her despite her obedience, Finally another yank of her leash signaled that she would be spared, and the slave gave a quiet sigh of relief. She closed her mouth and lifted her lovely, tear stricken face towards him. Slowly, with her voice shaking she spoke, "Da...Danki Masa. Ta schutta muna ta creemo". (Th...Thank you Master. Your slut loves you’re cum). Hearing such degrading words from such a soft, sweet voice immediately filled the hutt lord with renewed lust. He felt his cock twitch as he stared at down at her, lips and breasts glistening with his seed, her body shivering in the cool desert air. To Jabba, everything before had been little more than gentle foreplay and now he was hungry for more. His leering reptilian eyes peered between her slightly parted legs, drool pouring down his chin as he tightened his grip around her leash and prepared to pull her close. *Knock Knock* A methodical rapping came at the door taking Jabba's attention away from his sweet slave. Grumbling in annoyance he reached for the remote laying on the table near his side. Pressing the button a hologram projector displayed the feed of the camera outside of the room. Waiting patiently on the other side of the heavily guarded door was a pale twi'lek in a long flowing robe, lekku wrapped fashionable around his neck. Bib Fortuna, his major domo and most trusted advisor. Jabba sighed. Fortuna knew better than to interrupt his leisure time unless he had something important to discuss. Any further enjoyment of his slave would have to be postponed for the moment. Lifting the remote to his cavernous he pressed another button before speaking into the small microphone attachment. “Enter.” He gurgled deeply while unlocking the door. A moment later the door hissed open and Fortuna swept through the entry way, his robs dragging across the tiled floor. Back straight, nose lifted slightly in the air, the majordomo looked every bit a member of twi’lek nobility. Which of course he had been. That is before it had been discovered he had been kidnapping high born daughters and selling them on the black market. While twi’elk lords sold thousands of females into slavery every day, evidently their own women were strictly off limits. Fortuna was banished from his home planet of Ryloth, but his connections to the seedy underbelly of the planet remained intact. It’s in what part made him so valuable to Jabba, and what allowed him to procure lovely delicacies like the one that lay splattered with his cum even now. Swiftly making his way to his master’s side, the twi’lek lieutenant bowed respectfully before getting to business. He knew the hutt did not like to be interrupted, and liked even less to be made to wait. “My lord, I apologize for my intrusion but I believed it is prudent that I personally came to remind you of your appointment tonight.” “Hmm..” Jabba rumbled, searching his recent memoirs of any appointments that would be of such import. “And what appointment would that be.” Fortuna didn’t blink an eye having expected his master to have forgotten. Many of the smaller details were lost on the hutt’s great mind, which is why he required him to deal with minutia of his criminal empire. “Ah, the banquet that the Mayor of Mos Espa has prepared in your honor my lord.” Fortuna explained patiently “He formally invited you earlier this morning.” Jabba groaned audibly, remembering now. The small pudgy man that served as this back water town’s mayor had been quite excited and had insisted on asking over and over if he would attend. Finally Jabba had become annoyed enough that he agreed, just to quiet the human before he lost his temper and killed him. “Well, unfortunately I must disappoint the dear mayor.” Jabba said with mock grief. “My poor pet has felt so neglected recently and I had promised her I would give her my full attention this evening," Fortuan smiled as he watched the female twi’lek squirm for a moment. “Of course master and as much as I am glad that you are enjoying the gift I prepared for you, I believe it is in your best interest to attend.” Jabba turned his attention away from his slave and frowned toward his second in command “And why is that?” “Well it is of some note that the Lord Tyber Zann will be making an appearance at the banquet as well.” Jabba grimaced at the mention of Zann. There had been many thorns in his side over his long career, but none quiet so sharp and persistent as Zann. The crafty human had been slowly trying to wrest control over Tatooine from Jabba for years. Never openly calling for war but through subtle business maneuvers, he had made his intentions known. If he was attending the party it could only mean he was trying to garner favor with the ruling class of Tatooine, and move in on Jabba’s business. The hutt sighed, conceding that his second in command was correct. “Fine I suppose if I must make an appearance I will.” He grumbled. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t bring along a “date” to make the evening a little more pleasurable.” With that he glanced again toward the naked twi’lek leashed to his side, her legs tucked beneath her, hands resting on her lap, with her chest thrust forward in one of the many submissive poses she had been taught since her arrival. “Of course my lord.” Fortuna said his smile growing to show a row of pointed teeth. “Would you like me to prepare your slave for the event?” “Hmm.. Yes I believe that would be prudent." The twi’lek girl look well-fucked and worn out, make-up smeared and cum splattered, after servicing him all night without rest. Jabba would need her looking her best if she was to accompany him. “Send her to Melina and tell her to have her ready in an hour for a formal event.” Jabba said holding out the slave’s leash so Fortuna could take it from his hand. “Make sure she leaves enough skin showing, I want those sycophants to see the types of pleasure I can offer them.” Fortuna delicately took the other end of the tether from Jabba’s hand. “Will there be anything else Master?” “Yes, give my compliments to Melina. Her recent training methods have been very effective on…” Jabba stopped and squinting as he tried to remember something. “What is this schutta’s name again?” He asked in mild frustration. “Her name is Oola my lord.” “Ah Oola, such a pretty name. Does it mean anything in your primitive language Fortuna?” “In twi’leki, Oola means ‘water’ and is given to daughters to signify they’re vibrance and purity.” “Purity?” At that the hutt lord began to laugh in a deep, mocking tone “Well I don’t think that label will fit her anymore don’t you think?” Fortuna shared in his master’s amusement, adding his snichering laugh to Jabba’s booming one. “No master I don’t think anyone will mistake pure ever again. Those waters have been muddied beyond cleaning.” All the while Oola sat quietly in her humiliating pose without moving, head bowed and eyes unfocused. “Well if you agree…” Jabba said with a chuckle “Perhaps it is time for a new name for my lovely pet? His orange eyes fell malevolently on Oola. “What do you think pretty schutta? Do you want master to give you a new name?” She continued to sit unmoving, eyes to the ground in front of her until Fortuna gave a violent yank on her leash. “Answer your master’s question!” He hissed. She gasped at t insistent pull of her collar and then raised her sweet frightened eyes towards him “T..This schutta would be honored. Everything this schutta is belongs to her master.” Jabba smiled pleased with his slave’s word. “Good. Then what would be a fitting name for such delectable little slut…” He thought for a moment and then exclaimed “Kreemla! Kreemla is far more suitable Fortuna’s snickering laughter came again followed by a whimper of shame from Oola. Both knew what her new name meant in their master’s language. * *Kreemla: In huttese, kreemla describes a humanoid female who has become addicted to hutt sex and actively seeks to enslave herself to a virile male hutt lord. Jabba enjoyed the humiliation on her face as she realized his intent. He was stripping her , very much in the same way he forcefully tore her costume away every night, stripping her of the very last bit of dignity she had left. The hutt had seen the way the people of Mos Espa had looked at his favorite slave the day before, when he and his entourage had first arrived. Leashed to his floating dais, beautiful, near naked, with his hands almost always against some part of her body. While many in the town looked upon the twi’lek with the expected lust and envy, Jabba noticed more than a few glances of pity, disgust, and even anger at the sight of such a young and nubile creature being held as his captive. He had thought a public tour of the city would help debase and break his new slave, but it had seemed to have had the opposite effect. After finishing the tour he had seen something in the twi’lek dancer that he had not seen since had put his collar around her neck. Hope. Now Jabba was simply taking that hope away. There was nothing as shameful or low as a kreemla. No one would ever look at her with compassion again, more likely to be disgusted by her then her master. They would only see her as a hutt slut in her proper place from now on. The newly baptized Kreemla pressed her face into her hands, shaking and unable to believe her cruel master had found one more thing to take away from her. Jabba leaned back into the numerous cushions surrounding him. His sadism and lust were now both satisfied… at least for the time being. He still wished he had slightly more time to ravish his dancer, but there would be other opportunities for that later. The hutt lord waved his hand as a sign to Fortuna that he was dismissed. Fortuna gave one last bow, and with a tug on Kreemla’s leash, swirled and stepped towards the exit. Kreemla gave a small cry as she was pulled off the side of her master’s slug like body and onto the floor, grasping at her collar to keep it her from choking her. She quickly scrambled onto her hands and knees, crawling behind Fortuna as the two made for the room’s exit. Jabba made a note that the girl hadn’t even made an attempt to stand as she was led away, knowing she was expected to crawl in the presence of her master. More proof that her conditioning was nearing completion and soon he would be able to truly savor the rewards of her submission. Jabba watched the wonderful wobble of her well-rounded ass cheeks as she crawled through the door, swaying her hips exaggeratedly as she had been taught to. The hutt stared wantonly at her enticing green backside until the closing door regretfully blocked his view. He sighed and with his only source of entertainment gone, began to think of ways he could make this upcoming party more enjoyable…..''''